loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Singing in the Rain
"Singing in the Rain" is the first and the title track of the single album "JinSoul". It is also the solo single album of previously introduced member JinSoul. Description Dressed in a blue school uniform, she JinSoul brings a future bass track, 'Singing in the Rain' to show her colors to the fullest. The track fires up speakers with its accelerating tempo like a pulsating heart in excitement. Lyrics |Kor = |Rom = |Eng = }} Gallery Promotional Images Behind The Scenes JinSoul Singing in the Rain BTS 1.png|"Singing In The Rain" MV BTS #1 JinSoul Singing in the Rain BTS 2.png|"Singing In The Rain" MV BTS #2 JinSoul Singing in the Rain BTS 3.png|"Singing In The Rain" MV BTS #3 JinSoul Singing in the Rain BTS 4.png|"Singing In The Rain" MV BTS #4 JinSoul Singing in the Rain BTS 5.png|"Singing In The Rain" MV BTS #5 JinSoul Singing in the Rain BTS 6.png|"Singing In The Rain" MV BTS #6 JinSoul Singing in the Rain BTS 7.png|"Singing In The Rain" MV BTS #7 JinSoul Singing in the Rain BTS 8.png|"Singing In The Rain" MV BTS #8 JinSoul Singing in the Rain BTS 9.png|"Singing In The Rain" MV BTS #9 JinSoul Singing in the Rain BTS 10.png|"Singing In The Rain" MV BTS #10 JinSoul Singing in the Rain BTS 11.png|"Singing In The Rain" MV BTS #11 JinSoul Singing in the Rain BTS 12.png|"Singing In The Rain" MV BTS #12 JinSoul Singing in the Rain BTS 13.png|"Singing In The Rain" MV BTS #13 JinSoul Singing in the Rain BTS 14.png|"Singing In The Rain" MV BTS #14 Screenshots Singing In The Rain thumbnail.png JinSoul Singing in the Rain wait for.png Links Official * * * * * * * * Download * iTunes * Amazon Music (unavailable) * Google Play Music * Spotify * Melon (korean) Audio * Credits * Vocal Directed by: G-high * Chorus: Kim Kyung Eun, Ylva Dimberg * Additional Vocal Edited by: Jang Woo Yeong @ doobdoob Studio * Recorded by: G-high @ MonoTree Studio * Mixed by: Marco Bender @ Relic Studio Videos Teaser= |-|Music Video= |-|Music Video (ft. HeeJin ver.)= Trivia * The version featuring HeeJin was originally meant for Kim Lip but HeeJin and HaSeul also recorded the part, ending with HeeJin's version getting released.LOONA TV #159 * The original publisher is The Kennel AB. * The sub publisher is Universal Music Publishing Korea. * "Singing in the Rain" is the first LOONA music video to reach 4 million views. * There is an undisclosed choreography version that is shown at LOOΠΔ Cinema Theory: Up & Line. * "Singing in the Rain" was written during a songwriting camp called "Camp Awesome" that gathered The Kennel's producers Caesar & Loui (Daniel Caesar and Ludwig Lundell), Ollipop, Cage (Karl-Oskar Julius Gummesson) and Oneye. * (a former A&R for LOONA) revealed she played as a stunt for the underwater scenes since JinSoul had a panic attack.Monotree Q&A References * Korean lyrics: Naver music * English translation: “Singing in the Rain” MV official English captions Navigation pt-br:Singing in the Rain Category:JinSoul Category:Song Category:Title track Category:2017 Release Category:JinSoul (single) Category:Songs sung by JinSoul